


Un-keeping

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest lesson he's learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-keeping

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'honesty/dishonesty' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

It takes Junsu years to start sharing things with the others, not just bits and pieces pried out of him when he can't hold them in any more, but everything he feels. He's too used to hiding things, keeping them to himself, pretending. (Jokes, charisma, that laugh, keeping himself busy with practices and games and even sometimes newspapers - they're all masks in their own way.)

The most difficult truth he's ever told is and always will be when he looks up at Yunho's question, or Jaejoong's - now and then Yoochun's or Changmin's - and says, "No, not fine actually. Help me?"


End file.
